warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackclaw
Blackclaw is a smoky black tomRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 23. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice Blackclaw makes his first appearance at the Gathering as a young warrior. He is seen with Webfoot and he introduces Blackclaw to Fireheart. :Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe are looking for WindClan, they see Blackclaw hunting rabbits in WindClan territory. Fireheart remarks that they weren't very good at it. Forest of Secrets :Blackclaw is first seen on a patrol with Silverstream and a younger cat whom Fireheart guessed to be Blackclaw's apprentice, Heavypaw). :Later, Blackclaw, Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur travel to ThunderClan, after Silverstream's kits are born, and demand that they are given to RiverClan, arguing that kits belong in their mother's Clan. :When ThunderClan is being attacked by rogues, led by Tigerclaw, Blackclaw is among the RiverClan warriors that help drive them away. Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Blackclaw appears in the Sunningrocks battle, battling Fireheart. The Darkest Hour :Blackclaw's only appearance is being seen fighting off BloodClan warriors. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :At a Gathering, Leopardstar announces that Blackclaw and Stormfur killed some rats that were in RiverClan territory. He also protested when Tallstar asked Leopardstar to let them drink water from RiverClan, saying that WindClan would take their prey. He is countered by Mistyfoot. Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight :Blackclaw, along with many others, join the rebellion against Onewhisker. He appears to be be a strong supporter of Hawkfrost, as in this and following books, he is seen with Hawkfrost or doing something in favor of him. :It is also mentioned that he and Hawkfrost drove out a badger that was in RiverClan territory. Twilight :Blackclaw and Hawkfrost start to spread rumors behind Mistyfoot's back, saying she is not a proper deputy, and that Hawkfrost should be deputy, instead. Sunset :Blackclaw didn't want Brook to be in RiverClan, and when Hawkfrost pointed out that she had chased a squirrel over the ShadowClan border, he demands she be exiled. Shortly after this, he is told to break up a fight between Hawkfrost and Stormfur. He pulls Stormfur away more roughly than is necessary and claws the gray warrior's nose. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River :Blackclaw is in charge of overseeing the fortification of the RiverClan camp, in order to make it inaccessible to Twoleg kits. He had the idea to build a dam to make the river wider, and thus less accessible to the Twoleg kits. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' : :He has now retired to the elders' den. Character Pixels File:Blackclaw.warrior.png|Warrior File:BlackclawE.png|Elder References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat